


Danger noodle

by britishflower



Series: Pet AU [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Other, Pet au, Pet owner!Jeremy, Snake!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Jeremy gets a pet too.





	Danger noodle

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna make request for the Pet AU or the Child Squip and Meremy dads then visit my tumblr: night-gem-shit.  
> If wanna you ask the squip a question visit: ask-highschooler-squip.

Jeremy visits the pet store for the first time. He rarely visits because he's too busy or he doesn't really think about it. Jake, a friend, had gotten a little shark who loved biting fingers. Also Jake said Jeremy was lonely and should get a pet. Christine smiled "Hey Jeremy!" she greeted.

Jeremy smiled "H-hey!" he stuttered.

The cashier laughed "So I guess Jake sent you here?" she asked.

Jeremy flushed pink "Yeah, he mentioned I need a pet," he replied. The two talked a bit on what pet Jeremy should get. Christine stopped talking. One tank was empty. She froze "Oh no, Michael got out," the girl whispered. Jeremy was going ask until something was on his hand. It had the top half of a tan human male and the lower half was yellow and white colors.  It's lower half was a snake. He screamed.

After thirty minutes of calming down, Jeremy settled on a pet mouse. And bought a tank for it and everything.

 

Squeaker didn't last two days.

Jeremy came home to a familiar tiny human/snake hybrid sleeping on his window sill and a lump in its human stomach. When Jeremy walked up to it, Michael raised his head up. He slithered over to Jeremy, flicking his tongue out and about. Jeremy stumbled back but it was too late. Michael slithered up his leg.

Jeremy called the pet store "I found Michael, he wants to stay here," he says.

Christine laughs on the other end "O-o-o-okay just keep him, I'll tell my boss he went missing," she replies and hung up.

Jeremy pets Michael's head, sighing "Lets get you some stuff from online I guess," he says. Michael flicks his tongue on Jeremy's face happily.


End file.
